


Powerfist-kingdom AU

by pizzz_10



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Fingering, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Middle Ages, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rough Sex, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: King Luke has Daniel Rand over to discuss trade for the Meachums, but Daniel doesn't really do a lot of the talking, he was more  interested in spending time with the king then discussing trade





	Powerfist-kingdom AU

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcomed

Luke was sitting at his table in the dining hall drinking his wine, while basking in the nice sunlight that was coming through the big windows.

At the table sitting with him was his advisor Avarez, they were talking about trading with their very close allies the Meachums. 

"So I was thinking, we could asked them if they're willing to trade some livestock, particularly horses, since four of ours died last month, also...my lord are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm listening." His advisor raised a brow at him. 

"Okay I'll admit I got sidetracked."

"By what?"

"The young knight." Avarez rolled his eyes. "You mean that child they always sent here when we have to deal with trade with them. The same one who should be at the table right now, so he can write all this stuff down, so he can deliver the message to his king?"

Luke took a sip of his wine and nodded. "Honestly what is your fascination with him?" Luke smirks and sips more wine. "He simply amuses me that's all."

"I see, where is he anyhow?"

"I let him in the yard, he wanted to practice his archery." 

"He needs less time with his archery and more time maturing." Luke couldn't help but chuckle, "the boy can be mature when he when needs to be I assure you."

"I highly doubt that your majesty." Just then they heard someone coming, it was the knight they were just talking about. Walking in with messy curls and a smile on his face.

"You should of seen me out there, I hit every target perfectly."

"Wait we don't have targets, what did you use to practice?" Averez asked. 

"Melons from the kitchen."

"Boy are you mad, we can not waste food!" Luke turn to his advisor and calmly said "lower your voice, no need to get upset. We have plenty of melons. Come Daniel sit."

Daniel nodded and sat down at the table. "No disrespect my lord, but I like to be called Danny." 

"Well Danny, would you like some wine?"

"Just a little and a honey cake." Luke takes the bottle and cup and pours the liquid in, even though Danny said a little, he poured more then a little. "Pass me a honey cake." He said to his asvisor. The other man did, while still writing down some things. 

Luke handed Danny his cup and pastry. "Thank you my lord." 

"You're welcome. Tell me, have the Meachums sent you on any missions since you became a knight?"

"Um, no. Only because I'm not a knight, I'm a knight in training." Luke nodded and sipped his drink before asking another question. "Did your parents wanted you to be a knight?"

"Well no, they wanted me to be a prince, but I wasn't interested." Averez scoffed at that. "You rather be knight then a prince? you could of carry out your parents legacy before their passing."

Danny looked miffed by that. "I can still carry my parents legacy, I just want to do it in a different way." 

"Not with the Meachums owning you." Danny glared. "The Meachums don't own me, they simply helped me when my parents passed."

"Boy you're in their debt, so technically they own you."

Danny looked furious for a moment, but he took a deep breath and sipped his wine. "Well I rather be in debt to a good family and be a knight then be a lonely advisor who has to pay whores every night to make himself feel like a man."

Both Averez and Luke paused.

"What?"

"I heard that people see you at the brothel every night, drunk out of your wits and always laying your hands on those poor women." At this point Luke was speechless. He had no idea his advisor did this.

"You have no proof."

"Hm really?" Danny dug into his pocket and took out something that had Luke almost choke on his wine. It was lady's undergarments. "You drop these earlier, you should try to be more secretive with this sort of thing." Danny got up and put them besides the man. "Just make sure to catch up with her later to give them back." He says with a smile. 

Averez looked absolutely pissed. "Get out child." He said bitterly. Danny shrugged and walked out, but not before grabbing his honey cake.

"That's a shame." Luke said.

"What? That he's a spiteful ass?"

"No, he didn't get to finish his wine." Averez was just annoyed at this point. "Is it true about the brothels and don't lie to me."

"Yes my lord it's true." He answered with a sigh. "But he shouldn't talk, considering he acts like a whore himself."

"That's a harsh thing to say."

"My lord, I've seen him flirt with you and plenty of other men, he's a tart. The way the boy shows off his body to others is so distasteful."

"He simply takes pride in his beauty." Luke shrugs and Danny does have beauty that anyone would be proud of. Nice boyish face, long golden curls, bright blue eyes, he was stunning. Luke downs the rest of his wine and gets up from the table.

"Finish your task, I'm going to find the boy."

 

Luke was able to find him in the hallway, looking at some of the paintings. Luke went up to him and put a hand of shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just a little upset. My parents may have wanted me to be a prince, but they also wanted me to be happy and I'm sure they would be fine with me being a knight if it means that I'm happy."

"They would be proud of you." Danny sighed, he wished they could see him now though. His parents died on a ship that was heading for another kingdom to make a peace treaty with. The ship got damaged and sank dew to a storm. 

"You didn't get to finish your wine, I have some in my chambers, would you like to come?" Luke whispers in Danny's ear. 

"It would be impolite for me to refuse my lord." He says with a grin. They both walked down the hallway until they got to a certain door. Luke opens it and leads Danny inside. 

They both walk to a small table that has bottles of wines and goblets. They sit on the plush rug and Luke pours them both of a glass. "Can you handle your liquor boy?"

"It's just wine, I think I can handle it." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After about two glasses, Danny was already tipsy. 

"Daniel are you all right?" The boy giggled "of course my lord. Is it okay I can have some more."

"You've had enough." Luke coaxes the glass out of the young knight's hand. Danny complains a little bit but he let's him take it. "Hey you think Alverez is still mad?"

"Maybe, boy you must be carful with that spiteful tongue of yours, one day it will get you into serious trouble."

"I get that a lot my lord." Danny scoots over to Luke and smirks, then he sits in king's lap. "But I have a feeling you like my spiteful tongue."

"Surprisingly I do." Luke gives him a peck on the lips, making the young man giggle again. "Were alone, you can give more then that." 

"Greedy."

"Yeah, I also get that a lot, from other men I kissed."

"How many men have you kissed?"

"To be honest, I've lost count." Danny says with a laugh. "Well here's the thing Daniel, I don't like you kissing other people."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're mine and I don't like sharing." Danny gets up and walks to the bed, well stumbles is more like it and sits down on it. "Since when I have ever been yours?"

"Since the day you first flirted with me and kissed me." 

Danny smirks lays down on the bed. "Then why don't you prove to me I'm yours." Luke gets up and goes over to the bed. "You insolent creature, I have half of mind to put that wicked mouth of yours to better use." Luke sits on the bed and bends his head to kiss him. "But for now I just want to ravish your body. Take off your garments.

Danny nods eagerly and takes off everything. Luke takes off his shirt. "You're one of the most strongest kings I've ever seen, a lot of the others I've met, look old and look like their withering away."

"I do like to keep in shape." Luke starts kissing his neck and bites down on it, making sure it would leave a mark, Luke trailed down to his chest, bitting and kissing. He then squeezes a nipple with his finger, making the boy yelp.

"Are you mine Daniel?"

"Maybe."

"Wrong answer."' Luke squeezes his nipple harder. Danny gasp, but still gives a cheeky answer. "Still not proving it to me."

"I swear to gods, I will tie your hands to the bedpost and leave you here with a hard cock." Danny finally gives in. "Okay, I'm yours, just please finish." 

"Good boy." 

Luke gets up, then heads to the door, Danny gives him a confused look "Where you going?"

"To look for some oil." Luke left the room, leaving the naked young man on his bed. Soon he comes back with a small pot. "You walked around the castle without a shirt?"

"It's my castle, I can do that if I want to."  Luke gets back on the bed and dips his fingers in the pot, then puts it besides the bed. Luke puts Danny legs over his shoulders. He traces his fingers down to his ass, then hole. 

He teases him a little before putting one finger in. "G-Gods." Danny gasp. Luke thrust it in and out a couple of times before taking it out. "N-No put it back."

"I rather taste you now." Luke bends down and licks his entrance, Danny whimpers pushes his ass against Luke's face. Luke digs his tongue deep and licks almost every inch inside of him. He takes his tongue out and licks the outside of his hole, then blows on it to get a moan from the young man. 

Luke keeps licking until Danny is practically trembling. He nips on the rim and puts a finger in to hold him open and puts his tongue back inside.

"Please my-Ah fuck!"

Luke was now touching his prostate with that finger. Luke takes his fingers out and takes off his breeches. He grabs the oil and slicks up his cock. 

He pulls Danny closer and positions his member at his hole. "Ready love?"

"Yes, please make me yours." Luke pushes in slowly and let's Danny get use to the feeling. Luke then thrust in and out at a steady pace before Danny let's him know to go faster. Luke does and makes sure to get his prostate, making Danny give a short scream.

"Do you like this, huh? Do you like how I'm taking you, making you completely mine?" 

"Yes, please go f-faster." Luke pulls all the way out and slams back in. Danny started gripping the sheets while Luke keeps slamming into him. 

Luke bends down and gives his neck a hard bite. "Mine." He growls.

"Yours, fuck I'm you-shit, Ah!" Luke gives a punishing paste and squeezes Danny's hips hard enough to leave bruises. "Come for me my love, come on my cock."

And Danny does, he does with a shout. Luke is still thrusting, but soon he came also. 

They both catch their breathes and Luke slowly pulls out. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, I'm fine." Danny pants, Danny sits up and feels come trickling out of him. "All though I will need a bath before I leave." Luke kisses his forehead. "I'll have one set up for you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In two hours Danny is outside with Luke on his horse, ready to go. He had a scroll with him with all things written down for trade.

"I know how much you like those honey cakes, you can wait a little longer for the cooks to make more, so can take some with you."

"No, I best be on my way or Ward will give me a lecture about taking too long to get there."

"Then can I have a kiss before you go?" Danny gets off his horse and gives the man a deep kiss. "Have a safe trip Daniel." Danny smiles and gets on his horse again.

"I'll see you next month my lord." And with that Danny lightly taps his horse making it gallop away from the castle.

Danny can't wait for next month.


End file.
